


Love is Priceless

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hooker Jared, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the top mob boss for Chicago isn't easy for Jensen, but Jared makes it better in all the ways that count even if he doesn't think he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Priceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimeliora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/gifts).



> This was written for dimeliora for the spn_j2_xmas exchange! I really hope you like it hun, I incorporated a few of your prompts together. Merry Christmas!

_It had just snowed last night, showering all of Chicago with a blanket of snow. Jensen’s Impala made easy work of the snow trodden streets by powering through. He didn’t need his driver for this, oh no, this was something that was personal._  
  
 _Driving slowly down a back alley behind a convenience store he used to frequent when he was a child, Jensen searched for any sign of life. The darker it got, the more people he saw standing around the dumpsters and corners._  
  
 _Hookers. Some of them he recognized as being fuck toys of his rivals, others looked like lost little school children waiting for their Moms to come and save them._  
  
 _However, he was looking for someone in particular._  
  
 _There weren’t any streetlamps down this alley so visibility was minimal, but Jensen knew his favorite place to go. He had watched him leave with one of his clients one afternoon, and one look at that sun kissed face had Jensen entranced._  
  
 _Sure enough, as Jensen’s black impala pulled to a slow stop right next to the corner between two alley ways, there he stood._  
  
 _His body was hidden in the shadows, but once Jensen turned off his car, he emerged._  
  
 _Licking his lips, Jensen watched as he slowly sauntered over to the car. Despite the chilliness in the air, he wore skimpy jeans and a button down that was left open, no shirt underneath._  
  
 _Jensen made sure his windows were down and watched as the man leaned into the window._  
  
 _“Looking for someone?” He husked out sexily, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief._  
  
 _For a minute Jensen went still, his mouth becoming dry and his hands shaking. Was he really prepared to do this? Buy sex from a hooker?_  
  
 _However, one lingering look at the sweet line of his mouth, the way it glistened in the moon light made Jensen’s dick pulse with want._  
  
 _“You. I want you.”_  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
Jensen shook his head, groaning at the feel of his dick hardening beneath his jeans. He didn’t realize he had been day dreaming. It seemed like it only happened yesterday, yet Jared standing tall and proud across the living room was testament that it was a far off memory.  
  
“Sorry?” Jensen offers meekly, getting the finger from Jared in response.  
  
“Josh said he’d be done with dinner in 5 minutes, so hurry your ass to the kitchen or there won’t be any left.” With that, Jared hurries out of the living room.   
  
Jensen takes a minute to stare at his flat screen TV, his fireplace, his antique guns hanging up above the mantel, basically all of the amenities he has been able to collect over the years through his dealings and accomplishments in his company.  
  
Being the top mob boss of Chicago often comes with a heavy price. Many of his family and friends have died in the name of the profession, and it has often left a lot of them widowed and childless.  
  
However, the moment Jensen laid eyes on Jared being tugged around by some no name client of his, Jensen knew that he just had to have him.   
  
It’s been three years since that cold, chilly night, and Jensen hasn’t regretted it.  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
Jensen groans, dropping his head against the back of the couch. His hard on isn’t easing any, and with Jared nagging, it seems like he isn’t going to get any either.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jensen stares at the upside down image of his boyfriend. His eyes wander over his slender, fit body until they reach his face. Despite the awkward position on the couch, Jensen can detect the hint of mischief in his eyes; the same mischief that had them light up on that cold night all those years ago.   
  
“You coming?” Jared asks softly.  
  
Jensen smiles and gets up off the couch. He adjusts himself, much to his boyfriend’s amusement, and makes his way to the kitchen with Jared in hand.   
  
“Hmmmm smells good in here, Josh.” Jensen’s stomach grumbles as he swipes a still hot roll off the pan.  
  
Josh says something in Italian, his native tongue, that has Jensen rolling his eyes.   
  
Taking his seat at the head of the table with Jared sitting to his right, Jensen watches as everyone in the house comes down for dinner.   
  
It’s a bit weird to think of these people as family, but over the years, they’ve become just that.  
  
People from the gardener, to the housekeeper, to his top drug dealers, to his bodyguard and drivers, even Josh, the nutty Italian that he is, have become a part of the Ackles’ family. They all live in one big mansion in downtown L.A, where Jensen moved to about a year after hooking up with Jared.  
  
Speaking of, Jensen turns to his boyfriend and watches as his eyes light up when Josh sets a plate of food in front of him.  
  
Jensen used to mock that his own men were catering to his boyfriend rather than him, but he couldn’t care less. Just to see Jared’s eyes and face brighten is worth it.  
  
He remembers back when he first started paying Jared for sex that Jared had a particularly nasty john that wouldn’t leave him alone.  
  
It was probably the fourth or fifth meeting they had together, Jensen was picking Jared up to drive him to the hotel…  
  
 _“Stop it, Mark. I told you that you can’t just show up where I am and expect me to drop everything and go with you! You’re not my only client.”_  
  
 _Jensen’s foot slowly pressed on the break a few feet away from the ruckus. He could clearly hear Jared’s voice coming from the alley where he normally worked, but who was this Mark? The jealously began to thrum under Jensen’s veins making him grasp his steering wheel in a death grip._  
  
 _“Ah but you see, Jared, I don’t like to share…” Mark sneered._  
  
 _Jensen’s gut twisted more at the admission. He had his hand on the door ready to step out when he heard a loud crash; Jared’s cry that followed had Jensen leaping out of the Impala. His gun was strapped tightly to his belt loop as he strode out into the darkness._  
  
 _“Mark stop!” Jared screamed again, making Jensen see red._  
  
 _“Hey!” Jensen yelled breaking up the commotion. In one fell swoop, Jensen ripped Mark’s hands off of Jared’s collarbone where he had the younger man pinned to the brick wall._  
  
 _“What the fuck?”_  
  
 _“Jensen…” Jared whispered in relief._  
  
 _“Who the hell do you think you are?” Mark towered over Jensen, doing his best to intimidate the shorter man. However, what Mark didn’t realize, Jensen didn’t scare easily, especially when you messed with what was his._  
  
 _He heard, rather than felt, Jared stand up behind him from where he had scrambled after Jensen pulled Mark off of him. He felt Jared’s hand touch his shoulder tentatively. Jensen had felt that touch numerous times; it was the type of touch that conveyed fear and pain all in one._  
  
 _Jared was terrified of this guy._  
  
 _“I’m Jensen fucking Ackles, and I don’t appreciate you touching what is **mine**.” Jensen sneered, in a quick glide of his right hand; Jensen had his pistol out and aiming at Mark’s head._  
  
 _The man grunted but didn’t step back._  
  
 _“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but last I checked Jared’s ass was for sale every night, and I’m willing to pay him good money to keep him satis-”_  
  
 _Mark didn’t finish his sentence before Jensen was bringing back his hand and pistol whipping the man brutally in the face.  
  
Jared gasped as blood spewed from the man’s nose, and Mark staggered to his knees._  
  
 _“You motherfucker, Jared just became off the market,” Jensen bent down and looked in the man’s eyes, finally seeing an ounce of fear. “and if I see you sniffing around Jared again…I’ll kill you.”_  
  
“Jensen?”   
  
Jensen shakes his head and focuses his attention on his boyfriend who is sitting next to him with a concerned look on his face.  
  
“You okay?” Jared asks softly, making Jensen smile.  
  
“The best I ever been.” Jensen admits before leaning closer and pressing a quick kiss upon Jared’s lips.  
  
When Jensen and Jared became serious, the rest of his men were definitely uncomfortable. They were accustomed to Jensen’s hookups, often hooking up with them after Jensen was done. However, Jensen made it abundantly clear that Jared was off limits, especially after one of his former employees couldn’t accept that Jared was no longer a hooker.  
  
Even thinking of the man had Jensen’s blood boiling. His grasp on his silverware tightens until his knuckles turn white.  
  
Feeling Jared’s hand slowly slide across his thigh had him calming down instantly. Jared always had that effect on him.  
  
 _“Jensen…” Jared gasped, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks where they were grabbing Jensen’s back._  
  
 _Jensen grunted as he gave one final thrust up into Jared before he was coming undone._  
  
 _Jared whimpered, actually fucking whimpered, lowering his head so that his shaggy hair fell in his eyes. Jensen tugged on Jared’s erection until Jared also was coming with a shout of his name._  
  
 _“Jesus…” Jensen whispered, wiping his face of sweat and other fluids. Jared slid off of Jensen’s limp dick only to snuggle next to him on the bed._  
  
 _Jensen watched him with a small smile on his face. Jared looked fucking adorable and sated, lying next to him._  
  
 _It just felt so right. Sometimes it felt like Jensen couldn’t breathe if he couldn’t see Jared. The sex was amazing, of course, but Jared also listened._  
  
 _Which is something no one has done since Jensen’s brother passed away._  
  
 _“You’re amazing, you know that?”_  
  
 _Jared smiled, a small blush adorning his face. “I’m nothing special.” He admitted softly._  
  
 _Jensen felt his heart break at hearing the small admission. Reaching over, Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek, forcing the younger man to look at him in the eyes. “You’re **amazing** ; don’t let anyone ever tell you differently. You’re worth everything precious in this world, no matter what your profession is, got that?”_  
  
 _Jensen watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Jared’s face. Jared swallowed loudly, his hazel eyes shining bright in the low light._  
  
 _Jensen couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. With his hand still on Jared’s cheek, Jensen brought his closer and kissed him tenderly._  
  


* * *

“I’m heading to the office. I should be back by 5, okay?”  
  
Jensen adjusted his suit and tie in the mirror, making sure that he looks crisp and sharp. In his peripheral, he can see Jared lying naked on their silk sheets. Jared’s golden brown skin amongst the morning light coming in through the window makes him look like a Greek god. Jensen wants so badly to just to stay home, but he has to get to work.  
  
He has a shipping company that is a front for his back door dealings. The company deals with anything from drugs, weapons, prostitutes, illegal immigration. You name it, Jensen has done it.  
  
The cops, however, could never find anything concrete to put Jensen away for good. His shipping business is highly profitable, not only for him but for poorer families who don’t really have much.  
  
Jensen has always tried to give everyone a fair chance. Smiling softly, he turns around and stares at his boyfriend; Jared has fallen back asleep. He’s been sick these last few weeks, some type of morning bug that has kept him down. Today, Jensen insisted that Jared be taken to the hospital.  
  
“Jay, baby?”   
  
Jared groans and then slowly stretches his long, muscular body across the bed, making Jensen lick his lips. “Wah…”  
  
Jensen chuckles. “I’m leaving now, okay? Don’t forget I set up a doctor’s appointment for you, and Nicholas is going to drive you, okay?  
  
Jared groans again, and then mumbles something incomprehensible, sounding a lot like ‘do I have to’.  
  
“Come on, baby, get up and motivated. I don’t want to see you sick, you know that.” Jensen slaps his bare thigh lightly, making Jared whine again.  
  
Jared finally sits up in the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His hair is mussed, and he has this adorable, grumpy look on his face.   
  
Jensen’s heart couldn’t get any tighter at seeing the man he loves waking up.  
  
However, Jared starts looking green around the gills before he’s darting to the bathroom and heaving into the toilet. Jensen grimaces. Sickness is something he isn’t accustomed to dealing with; it has always left him feeling queasy himself.  
  
“Jared, are you okay?”  
  
Jensen hears Jared spit into the toilet, groaning before the man straightens up and turns on the faucet. “Jared?” Jensen calls again, wanting to make sure he’s okay before he leaves.  
  
“I’m fine.” Jared whines petulantly, stepping out of the bathroom. He wipes his face with a damp cloth before throwing it down with the rest of the dirty laundry.  
  
Turning off the bathroom light, Jensen watches as Jared walks over to where he’s standing.   
  
Jared gives him an appreciative look, straightening out invisible wrinkles on his suit, and sending electric tendrils of pleasure through his spine.  
  
“Have a good day.” Jared whispers, intending to give him a kiss. Jensen grimaces and squashes Jared’s face with his hand making Jared grumble in irritation.  
  
“Jen!” Jared squeaks, indignant.   
  
“No way, not until you brush your teeth. I got to go to work anyway. You can kiss me all you want when I get home, and maybe something more so.” Jensen waggles his eyebrows making Jared pout even more.  
  
“Yeah, yeah Ackles.” Jared grumbles, though the smile on his face gives him away.  
  
Grabbing his briefcase, Jensen hesitates in the doorway of their bedroom. “Call me when you leave the doctor, okay?”  
  
“I will.”   
  
“Good. I love you.” Jensen says as he steps out of the room. He hears an ‘I love you’ back, making him smile.  
  


* * *

Jared is awoken by the bedroom door creaking. After Jensen left, Jared decided to nap some more before his 9 a.m. appointment.  
  
Thinking that it is their maid, Sylvia, coming to pick up the dirty clothes, Jared thinks nothing of it. However, he doesn’t hear Sylvia’s trademark earrings clanging together or her bracelets clanking as she walks.  
  
Holding his breath, Jared opens his eyes to a fuzzy image of a man standing in the doorway. It takes a second to realize that the man isn’t Jensen.  
  
Sitting up fast, Jared recognizes it as Nicholas. The man may be new; however, they all know that they aren’t allowed to come into Jensen’s bedroom.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jared asks, he watches as the man’s eyes focus on his naked hip bone. Jared swallows and pulls the blanket closer. This breaks the man’s spell before he refocuses on Jared’s face.  
  
“Sorry Mr… uh?”  
  
“Padalecki. But just call me Jared. I’m sure Jensen or Chris has told you that you aren’t allowed to be in here. I’m a lot nicer than Jensen, so I won’t mention this happened, but at least you know in the future.”  
  
The man has the decency to look ashamed before nodding and mumbling, “I’ll be downstairs waiting.”  
  
Jared breaths a sigh of relief and lets go of the death grip he has on the sheets. While he used to think he’d never get used to bossing people around, he quickly learned that he needed to in order to survive. These men were often former inmates or even murderers. They would surely walk all over Jared without Jensen around to keep them in line. Now 3 years later, Jared thinks he’s gotten the hang of it.  
  
This new guy is obviously no exception.  
  
Within 15 minutes, Jared has managed to drag himself down the stairs, clothed in only his sweats. His stomach was beginning to churn again, so before the guy had anything to say, Jared motions for him to get in the car and get driving.

Jensen would be pissed if Jared threw up in his new Mercedes.

* * *

  
“You’re pregnant.”

“What?” Jared swears you could hear a pin drop in the quiet room.

Dr. Thomas just smiles and nods his head. Jared wishes he could punch the smile right off the man’s face.

“I assume you didn’t know?” The doctor asks amused.

“No, I didn’t know.” Jared snarks back. The nurse walks in, and once she sees the glare directed her way from Jared, she politely steps back out.

“Now, don’t be upset, Jared. This is a good thing, and if you want other options…”

“I’m keeping the baby.” Jared seethes just as he manages to get the sweatshirt over his head. “ _We’re_ keeping the baby.” Jared emphasizes the ‘we’re’ just so the doctor knows he isn’t alone. He has a very powerful and well known boyfriend in his corner, and Dr. Thomas is personally employed by Jensen himself.

Dr. Thomas stutters for a moment before regaining composure. “I’m sure Mr. Ackles will be delighted, sir. Shall I personally call him?”

Jared shakes his head and tries to dispel his bitchy attitude. He’s overjoyed at the prospect of being a dad. He and Jensen have already discussed kids, and he’s not too sure if Jensen is ready. With Jensen’s personal business and the other illegal dealings, Jared isn’t sure that  _he’s_ comfortable with bringing another life into this world. 

“I’m sorry, doctor, but I’ll tell Jensen myself.”

The doctor regains a bit of his composure at seeing his patient calm. Within minutes, Jared is flooded with pamphlets and instructions and making appointments for future checkups that he forgets all about the man that drove him to the office.

It surely must have been 3 hours before Jared manages to leave the doctor’s office. When he gets into the Mercedes, he immediately drags out his phone, intending to text his boyfriend when the icy voice up front speaks up.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Padalecki? You were gone quite some time.”

Jared watches as the man’s hands tense on the steering wheel, however, his eyes don’t let up their piercing gaze directed at him. “Everything is fine, thanks for asking.”

“Anywhere else you need to go today?”

Jared shakes his head, not even wanting to continue talking to the man. He forgets all about texting Jensen and doesn’t realize when the path they begin to take isn’t the right path home. 

 

* * *

 

Shrugging off his overcoat, Jensen burrs loudly as he dusts a light dropping of snow off his head. The snow just recently started on his way home from work, coating the city in an icy frost.

  
“Jared,” Jensen yells loudly. “I’m home!”

The house is eerily quiet, by now most of his staff have gone home to their own families, even though they live with them at their mansion, Jensen still gave them paid holidays to spend it as they wanted. The only one who stays on call all night is his right hand man Chris, who has a room here. However, Chris is at the office currently doing some extra work to make hours for Christmas. 

Jensen knows that Jared went to see the doctor today, and he’s curious to how the appointment went. 

“Jared!” Jensen yells again as he wanders through the house looking in Jared’s usual spots. However, the living room, theater room, and their bedroom are empty. All the lights are turned off, and it looks as if Jared never returned home. 

The bed is still perfectly made from when Sylvia made it this morning.

Beginning to feel a slight panic, Jensen heads downstairs, intending to call Jared’s phone when he realizes that Jared probably had Nicholas drop him off at Chad’s for a few hours.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jensen takes off his gloves and begins to loosen his tie when the phone rings.

Picking up the phone Jensen answers, “hello?”

The voice is distorted over the line, as if the phone is pushed against something.

“Hello?” He tries again. ”Who is this?”

“Jen…Jen…sen…send…me…”

Shaking his head, Jensen tries to understand the voice, “who is this, hello?”

“He…kid…please.”

Feeling dread begin to rise in his stomach, Jensen draws the phone back and recognizes the number as Jared’s. In his haste to answer the phone, he didn’t check the number. “Jared?” Jensen tightens his grip automatically. “Jared, baby? Are you okay? Where are you?”

The line is momentarily silent, but he hears a loud cry of help.

“Jared!” Jensen screams, his hand shaking on the receiver. 

That’s when the line abruptly ends.

 

* * *

 

“You know, Jared, you never did listen to me well.” The man tsks as he studies his blade in the low-gleaming light.

  
Jared whimpers softly behind the gag, his hands tightening behind his back, causing his wrists to rub against the rope leaving them raw. 

“I  _always_ told you one thing. Do you remember what that was?” The man bends down in Jared’s face, the blade settling on an unmarked area of his bicep.

Jared begins to hyperventilate, eyeing the blade then fearfully glazing up into the man’s cold, blue eyes. 

“Tick tock, times almost up.”

Before Jared can even breathe, the man is slicing into his delicate skin, causing blood to run in rivers down his arm. Jared gasps, automatically jerking back in his bonds. The chilly air is causing goose bumps to rise on his bare flesh; he is naked except for his underwear. He keeps repeating the same mantra over and over in his head:  _I’m over with this life. I’m over with this life._ However, Mark Pellegrino’s cruel smile proves that he hasn’t escaped yet.

And if Mark has his way, he never will escape.

 

* * *

 

Jensen grips his steering wheel tightly as he speeds down the highway. The night is turning into dawn, which is just reminding Jensen of how long Jared has been missing. His gut is churning and his head is pounding. However, he is single-minded in his task. 

Get Jared back.

Luckily, whoever has taken Jared had left his cell phone on. He always made sure to have Jared’s phones equipped with GPS, so that in case one of his rivals, if that was who this was, was to ever attempt something, at least Jensen could find Jared.

Jared is his center, his balance. When Jensen often gets caught up in the blood and violence, Jared has always been his light. They are like yin and yang. Jared balanced out the darkness in Jensen with his light, Jensen, in return, reminded Jared that his past was over, that Jared was safe and he had someone who cared and loved him.

Feeling tears begin to well up, Jensen angrily brushes them away, checking on his phone.

“Almost there, baby.” Jensen whispered, his gun feeling heavier than ever on his hip. 

“Almost there.”

 

* * *

 

Jared closes his eyes tightly; sweat beginning to pour off of his face. He feels shame wash over him as Mark begins to lightly feel him up. The revulsion is so thick Jared thinks he could drown in it. It stirs up all the old feelings from before; feeling as if he is useless except to please someone else, that he has no worth and potential.

However, the baby growing inside of him is testament enough of how wrong that is. 

He is something more than what his previous profession said.

“You’re such a good boy.” Mark whispers, making Jared shudder. The hand slides up his thigh until it rests between the crevice of where his thigh meets his genitals.

“But you always were a good boy for me. Always begged so pretty…” Mark finally,  _finally,_ removes his hand from Jared’s thigh, intending to untie the gag.

The Jared before would have simply allowed Mark to do what he pleased. That Jared wouldn’t want to make Mark mad, because an angry Mark would mean he wouldn’t get paid.

Jared doesn’t need that anymore. Jared certainly doesn’t need Mark or anyone else to tell him what he is worth. So when Mark’s hand comes near his mouth to remove the gag, Jared bites down as hard as he can.

Mark yelps, pulling his hand away. Jared spits out the gag the rest of the way, smiling softly at the blood now coating his lips.

Mark holds his hand and frowns at Jared, anger brewing in his eyes.

“I’m not your boy, and I certainly won’t ever beg for anything again.” Jared spits out.

Mark inhales swiftly before delivering a swift back hand to Jared’s mouth.

Jared jerks in his bonds, gasping slightly. He breathes for a few moments to compose himself before facing his rapist again.

“You can hit me all you want, that won’t change anything, Mark. I’m not afraid of you.”

Mark smiles softly, unnerving Jared. “Really, now? Well, maybe you’ll be scared of this…”

Jared can’t stop himself from twitching when Mark reaches out and pats his belly. His insides turn to jelly when Mark simply grins.

“Maybe you’ll be scared of this little one here. Shame if something were to happen.” Seeing Jared not uttering anything, Mark laughed. “What? Nothing to say now, boy?” Mark laughs, replacing the bloody gag. “That’s what I thought. Now where were we…”

 

* * *

 

Jensen slowly pulls up to the abandoned warehouse, the sun has long since set making Jensen feel even more on edge.

This is where Jared’s cell signal is coming from according to the GPS. His hands itch with the need to touch Jared, make sure he’s okay. 

Getting out of his car, Jensen’s gun shifts in its holster, reminding him of the recent kill he had just committed. It was far too easy to track Nicholas down.  

Jensen’s sure he’s going to have nightmares of this moment for long to come. Nicholas was holed up in a house about 50 miles out of town. The man was greedily counting the money he had been given when Jensen stormed in.

Nicholas never could regain his composure. Jensen beat the man senseless looking for answers when Nicholas said something, blood pouring out of his mouth and all, that sent fear down his spine.

_“Your worthless whore is going to learn a lesson. His real boyfriend came looking for him, and what was I to do? Not only did I get paid a shit ton of money, but it gave me the chance to put one on you, Ackles. Ever since you got that whore, you’ve been way to soft.”_

_Jensen didn’t give the man a chance to say anything more. Jensen pistol whipped the man making him curse._

_“Uggggh…” The man moaned, cradling his now broken nose.” “Doe-doesn’t change an-anything. He’s go-gone!”_

_Jensen curled his lip and pulled the trigger. The blood splattering across his face barely registered as Jensen could only think of one man, Mark.”_

Shaking his head of the thought, Jensen shivers in the cool air and stalks his way to the front door.

The closer he gets, the more he hears whimpers and screams. It makes his blood boil, but at the same time, it sends icy tendrils of fear through his veins. He feels too hot and too cold at the same time, his heart jack hammering in his chest. He is afraid to look through the pitted metal structure to see his boyfriend.

However, he can’t help but look. 

The first thing he sees is Jared, his proud strong Jared, tired naked to a chair. The second thing he notices is Mark Pellegrino, the bastard, standing over Jared with a knife in his hand.

Whispered words made their way to his ears; however, he ignores them, because Mark begins to get angry. You can see it in the way he angrily throws down the knife and produces a gun from the table.

Sweat begins to pour into his eyes despite the cool weather. He pulls out his gun, the cold metal comforting his rising nerves.

With shaking hands Jensen, lined up a shot. He watches as Jared pulls away as much as he can despite his bonds. He whimpers through the blood strained gag but that only seems to spur Mark on.

“I always get what I want, and if I can’t have you, Jared…” The gun cocking in the silent room sends Jensen’s heart soaring.

“Then no one can!”

Jensen doesn’t even need to think or breathe, he pulls the trigger automatically.

The bullet travels until it meets its mark, embedding in Mark’s shoulder. The man yells, going down with a loud thud.

Jensen screams, not even sure he is yelling for. He yanks open the old rusted, warehouse doors. “Jared! Jay!”

Jared stops staring at Mark’s writhing body to focus on Jensen. Jensen runs faster at seeing tears begin to leak out of his eyes.

Skidding to a halt next to Jared’s body. “Jay! Baby…” Hurrying up, Jensen unties Jared and pulls out the gag tenderly. Jared’s body seems to melt right off the chair and into his arms.

“Baby,” Jensen whispers, cupping his Jared’s cheek. Jared sobs, his eyes tightly closed. “Look at me baby.” Jensen commands softly. Jared opens his eyes to a slit, the fear, relief and shame shining brightly in his wet orbs.

“I’m sorry baby, oh my god. This is my fault.” 

Jared shakes his head softly. “No-no…” He coughs, before trying to regain his voice. “I love you, that’s all that matters.”

Jensen closes his eyes tightly, bringing Jared closer to him and hugging him. Jared’s hair still smells like the coconut shampoo he uses making Jensen tighten his hold.

Mark groaning behind him reminds Jensen he still had work to do.

“Stay here.” Jensen says softly. Jared nods, but holds onto his hand until they lose connection.

Stalking over to Mark, Jensen towers over him, gun pointing at his head. “I warned you what would happen if you messed with Jared, and you didn’t listen.” 

Mark groans, hand cupping his bleeding shoulder but that doesn’t erase the cocky smirk on his face. “Jared will always be a whore…” Mark wheezes. “He will always be meant to be used and abused, because he’s worthless and he needs someone like me to give him worth.”

Jensen grits his teeth, hand tightening on the trigger. However, before he can even pull it, Jared leaps up from his position on the floor and rips the gun out of his hand.

“Baby?” Jensen questions, his hands out and clam. “Give me the gun.”

“No…” Jared cries out, gun shaking spastically. “I can’t-” Jared closes his eyes for a minute before regaining some composure. “I am worth something!”

“Baby, you’re worth everything. I’ve told you that a million times. Come on, now, you don’t need to prove a point to this rapist.”

Jared swallows softly, his vision beginning to tunnel, his only focus being Mark, smirking on the floor.

“Jared, don’t do this. You’re better than this, better than what you were. It wasn’t your fault you were a prostitute okay? I know your story, I know you.” Jensen speaks softly, inching closer and closer to Jared’s shaking frame.

Finally when he was close enough he put his hand on the barrel, Jared stares at him, eyes big and wet. “I know you wouldn’t hurt anyone, despite the fact that this damn world did its best to hurt you. You don’t have to hurt anymore, not when I’m here.” 

“Now give me the gun.” 

Jared stares at Jensen before directing his attention to Mark. Jensen feels Jared relinquish control of the gun before dropping heavy in his hands. 

Jensen holds onto Jared as his gun fits perfectly into his hand. 

“Jared is worth more than your pathetic life will ever be. It’s just sad that you didn’t realize it.”

With that, Jensen pulls the trigger.

 

* * *

 

  
**4 Months Later**

Jensen smiles as Josh bats at his hand as he attempts to swipe one of his delicious fresh baked cookies.

His house is buzzing with guests as they get ready to celebrate Jared’s recent enrollment in college.

Josh makes sure he chases him out of the kitchen for good, making Jensen laugh. He mingles through the throng of people ranging from family to business associates and friends. He wanders through the house until he finds Jared by the patio talking to his friend, Chad.

His face is awash with a healthy glow, his belly proudly on display.

Jensen is thankful that he didn’t know that Jared was pregnant 4 months ago, otherwise he doesn’t know if he would have held his composure so well. However, that time is a distant memory, and this party is testament to how much his and Jared’s lives have changed. 

Jensen can’t believe that the hooker he met would quickly become the man that he loves, even giving him the greatest gift of all, and a child. 

Jared was supposed to be a tragedy. His parents abandoned him at 16 years old after discovering he was gay, forcing him to hitchhike from Texas to Illinois where a distant uncle lived. Jared certainly had his battle scars. When they first started to go out, Jensen wasn’t sure he could fix all the emotional damage that Jared had suffered at the hands of such cruel people.

However, all Jensen could promise was that he would never hurt Jared in that way. 

Despite Jensen’s position as a mob boss, Jared believed him and trusted in him and that was the greatest thing of all. 

Walking through the people, smiling and accepting their praise for the new baby, Jensen makes his way to the patio. Opening the sliding glass door softly, Jensen watches as Jared’s eyes focus on his and shine brightly with merriment and love.

“Hey, Jen…”

Chad greeted him with a quick slap on the back but what he was saying was background noise to the beating of his heart. 

He feels as if he is underwater as he pulls out a tiny black box. Jared gasps, as did Chad, when he opens it.

“Will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby. I can’t picture this world without you in it.

The beating of his heart almost drowns out what Jared says.

“Yes, of course, yes!”

 

**The End**


End file.
